Saving a Drowning Duck
by DarkElements10
Summary: [D3: The Mighty Ducks] After Charlie stormed off, after being given his scholarship to Eden Hall; Coach Bombay went to find another Duck to talk to; to explain his actions. [Inspired by TV Tropes ymmv entry] [ONE SHOT]


**Saving a Drowning Duck  
><strong>

**By: Rhuben**

**Summary-After Charlie stormed off, after being given his scholarship to Eden Hall; Coach Bombay went to find another Duck to talk to; to explain his actions. [ONE SHOT]**

**Disclaimer: **This was inspired by a YMMV entry on TV Tropes for The Mighty Ducks. In that entry, they state that the reason Bombay "stole" Adam from the Hawks was because Bombay could see the similarities between himself and Adam when he was a Hawk. Credit to the original poster of the ymmv entry.

* * *

><p>Former Duck coach, Gordon Bombay, closed his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh as Charlie Conway walked further and further away from him. He understood why Charlie was upset; when he got word of the job offer for the Junior Goodwill Games his first thought was of the Ducks.<p>

How would they react?

How would they fair in Eden Hall?

How would they be with a new coach?

How would _he _survive without them?

The Ducks had changed his life. He stopped being someone who was so focused on his work, someone who was serious all the time and became someone who learned how to have fun and to play around. The Ducks weren't just his team, they were his family.

They were there for him when he had to leave the minors due to his knee injury. They were there for him despite overhearing his sarcastic remarks and they were there for him when he needed someone to give him a second chance after he shed his Captain Blood image. Granted, in both of those cases, it was only a few members of the team that stuck around, but if there was one person he could count on to rally the troops, it was Charlie Conway.

It was like Charlie said, the ducks were _his _team. He made them…but he knew he wouldn't always be their coach. But, he sure as hell was always going to be there for them. He just hoped they knew that.

"Coach?"

Bombay turned his head, feeling a presence behind him, before turning around fully to face Adam Banks. He watched as Adam rolled up his dress shirt sleeves and loosened his tie before adjusting the Ducks jersey that hung over his shoulder.

"Is everything ok?" Adam asked as he put his hands into his pants pockets. His dark eyes flickered over Bombay's shoulder for a moment before looking back at him.

"Everything's fine," Bombay replied with a nod of his head, bowing his head for a moment to look down at the ground. "I'm sure Charlie will come around." He looked back up at Adam and saw a look of confusion cross his face. "You see, uh, Adam…I'm not going to be coaching you guys this year."

Adam blinked in surprise, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he managed to let out a weak, "What?" Bombay reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose before turning to look out over at the lake. A gentle breeze blew, sending ripples across the lake.

"I've been offered a position on the Junior Goodwill Games committee," Gordon replied quietly as he looked back over at Adam. "But, rest assured, you'll be in good hands with the new coach." As he explained, he watched a series of emotions flashed over Adam's face; surprise, confusion, worry, and confidence before stopping on acceptance. Adam pressed his lips together before nodding his head. "I was going to tell the rest of the Ducks but I wanted to tell you and Charlie first."

"Why me?" Adam asked.

"Because I also wanted to take the time to explain to you why I took you off of the Hawks peewee team," Bombay replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I already know about the district lines, Coach," Adam said, speaking up, talking quickly. "I...yes, I was upset at first but…I'd rather play hockey then not play at all."

"I know, Adam," Bombay replied, laughing a little bit. "Don't forget, I had the privilege to watch you grow not only as a hockey player, but as a person. I was there when the Ducks froze you out and I was there when you injured your wrist at the Goodwill games. Both times, I was there to watch you come back and play better than before because I know how much you love to play hockey…and I know how much you grew to love this team."

Adam stayed silent, slowly nodding his head. Bombay ran his hands over his hair before he reached up to loosen his tie, trying to relieve the pressure that started to form around his collar, on his chest. "As you know, I used to be a Hawk," he explained. "I used to be where you were when I was in peewee. Coach Reilly had quickly picked me out as the best player on the team."

"I don't understand-"

"It went straight through my head," Bombay continued, "because my dad was sick at the time and I wanted to be the best player I could be. I played as hard as I could every minute I was on that ice because I didn't know when he would be gone. The Hawks had won the state championship game six years in a row and before the last one I played, my father had passed away."

Adam made a face, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Coach," he said quietly.

Bombay motioned for Adam to sit down beside him as he slowly lowered himself to the cool grass, wrapping his arms around his knees. Adam removed his Ducks jersey from his shoulder and set it on the ground before he sat down on top of it.

"Well, it's ok," Bombay replied with a heavy sigh. "I mean, _now _it's ok. But, back then, and for years…I couldn't shake it. He was just there one minute, and the next he was gone. _Right before_ the state championship game, Adam, right before it. I couldn't handle it, I tried to listen to Coach Reilly's instructions, I zeroed in on his voice during the game; he was all I could hear."

He slowly shook his head back and forth before sucking in a deep breath of air, his chest swelling as he did so. He looked up at the trees, watching as the leaves swayed from the breeze, letting little flecks of the setting sun shine through; shimmering an orange-gold design on the ground. He looked over at Adam and the young hockey player turned his head away, picking at his fingernails before turning his gaze over towards the lake.

"Until that last penalty shot," Bombay continued, moving his gaze onto the rippling water as well. "Just as I took that shot, I heard him; I heard my dad. He was telling me that no matter what happened, he'd always be proud of me." Bombay let out a small laugh. "The thing is…my dad wasn't there so what he said wasn't important; what Coach Reilly had to say was, however, and he would barely look at me. From then on, I wanted to make up that win; I wanted to do _something_ that would feel as good as winning that championship game. Winning was all I wanted to do."

"You had a good record as a defense attorney from what I've heard," Adam commented.

"I won a lot at my job, Adam," Bombay replied quietly, "but I didn't do it in the fairest way. Even when I was sent to perform 500 hours of community service, I knew we wouldn't win, but I didn't play those games fairly either. As Coach Reilly said, 'It's not worth winning if'—"

"You can't win big," Adam finished for him, nodding his head. He let out a short laugh before raking his fingers through his long hair."I remember."

"Right," Bombay replied. He looked over at Adam before he started laughing quietly and Adam gave him a confused look. "Sometimes I forget you were a Hawk, that's all."

"If only I could forget," Adam said quietly and this time Bombay gave him a confused look. "Cake Eater." Bombay slowly nodded his head. "When I was on peewee, so many kids made fun of me saying that my dad bought my way onto the team, or that if I didn't make the team he'd just buy me another one to play on. He wanted me to be the best I could be; way more than I wanted to have fun and just play."

He was silent for a moment as he twisted his fingers together. He then let out a heavy sigh before he started to pop his knuckles. "I'm used to being called Cake Eater now; I know it's not coming from a bad place with the Ducks; at least not anymore. But, whenever I hear it, a part of me still feels hurt. It still makes me feel like I have to prove myself to them."

"You don't have to prove yourself to anybody, Adam," Bombay said with a shake of his head. "The only person you should be playing for is yourself. I know you didn't want to play for the Ducks at first…but I wasn't trying to be a jerk when I had brought it up with the officials."

"I know," Adam replied.

"Just, please, let me explain," Bombay said, briefly closing his eyes. He heard Adam let out a soft, "Ok" and Bombay opened his eyes to see Adam nodding his head. "Hans was the one who brought up the change in the district lines to me."

"At first I was mad; I bet Coach Reilly, even your father, knew about it and didn't say anything so you could stay on the team, but as I had said, they were only cheating the Ducks from a good player, but they were also cheating you out of learning to love the game. Because while you were on the Hawks team, you were learning how to win, and you were learning that winning was the sole important thing."

Bombay turned so he was sitting facing Adam's side. "Have I ever told you that when I was on the Hawks team, my jersey number was the same as yours?" he asked quietly.

"Really?" Adam asked, turning his head to face him. He slowly shook his head from side to side. "No, you never told me."

"I don't think I've told anyone, not even Charlie," Bombay replied and Adam's eyebrows shot up. "Charlie's not a fan of change, you know that." Adam nodded his head. "I mean, he'll get there, but it takes him a little bit of time. Even so, he's always the one to lead the team into uncharted waters."

"I know what you mean," Adam replied, a hint of a smile coming to his face. "I still remember the first time we met Julie, Ken, Portman, and Luis when you _tied us up together_." Adam gave Bombay a pointed look.

"If I knew it was going to work, then I would've tied you and the Ducks together," Bombay replied with a small laugh. "Adam, I had another reason why I took you from the Hawks. Or stole you or any other way you want to put it, but if you ask me, I saved you from the Hawks."

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I mean…watching how Coach Reilly interacted with you, how he always had you on the ice, how he had everyone play to your skills…I didn't want you to turn out like me," Bombay replied with a sigh. "I didn't want you to potentially go on to the Junior League, or the Minors, or even to the NHL and play professionally thinking the only thing that was important to the game of hockey was winning at all costs. And I sure as heck didn't want to stand by and watch that affect every aspect of your life. I've lived it, it sucks and you're way too talented, bright, and an all around good young man to live a life that sucks."

Adam's jaw dropped slightly as he listened to Bombay's explanation. He pressed his lips tightly together, a muscle in his jaw twitching as he slowly nodded his head, letting Bombay's last words sink in. He swallowed a couple of times before clearing his throat, running a hand over his mouth.

"Thank you," he said in a gruff voice. He was silent for a moment, swallowing again before quietly clapping his hands together. "For everything, for, uh, for telling me this."

"You're welcome," Bombay replied, reaching out a hand to pat Adam on the shoulder. "Just remember that you're a Duck and not a Hawk. Remember that Du—"

"Ducks fly together," Adam finished with Bombay before the two of them started laughing quietly. He looked back over his shoulder, through the trees and at the distant building of Eden Hall. "We're going to need to remember that here."

"Exactly," Bombay said quietly as he got to his feet."You Ducks—each and every one of you, need each other. Be there for each other." Adam got to his feet as well, facing his former coach. "Please. Look out for each other."

"Was this what you were going to tell Charlie?"Adam asked.

"No, no," Bombay replied, shaking his head back and forth. "I, uh, have something else I need to talk to him about." He turned his head to look in the direction that Charlie had stormed off in.

"I could get him for you," Adam offered.

"No, that's ok," Bombay replied, lifting a hand into the air before dropping it down by his side. "I'll tell him when I think he's ready to hear what I have to say." He then turned back towards Adam and gently hit his arm, giving him a smile. "Thanks for listening, Adam."

"Thanks for saving me, Coach," Adam replied, giving a small smile. He reached for his jersey and threw it over his shoulder as he started to walk backwards, away from Coach Bombay. "I'll go get the Ducks."

Bombay nodded, watching Adam walk off, preparing himself for what could possibly be the last time he'd see his team together. But, if there was something that he was proud of, it was that he brought them all together, and that in the process he was able to save a Duck from fending for himself.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've been meaning to write this one-shot for a while after reading the Mighty Ducks section on TV Tropes. I wondered what a conversation would go between Banks and Bombay if this was ever brought up after reading that specific ymmv entry on the site. Credit to the poster of the entry.

-Rhuben


End file.
